halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Black Mesa
*6 мая 2015 года (Steam) |Жанр = Шутер от первого лица |Режим = Одиночный, многопользовательский |Платформа = Windows, Mac OS X |Рейтинг = |Требования = *Процессор: Intel Core i5 @ 3.0 GHz / AMD Phenom II X4 @ 3.6 GHz *ОЗУ: 4 Гб *ОС: Windows 7 64x *Видеокарта: nVidia GeForce GTX 660 Ti / AMD Radeon R9 270 с 1 Gb памяти *DirectX: 9.0c |Управление = Клавиатура, мышь |Движок = Source |Создатель = |Сценарист = Марк Лейдлоу |Композитор = Джоэль Нильсен }} Black Mesa, ранее известная как Black Mesa: Source — игра-ремейк оригинального Half-Life на движке Source. Конечной целью игры является воссоздание с нуля Half-Life, используя расширенные возможности движка Source для создания нового и более увлекательного мира игры с гораздо более разнообразным, интересным и красивым окружением и более сложным и реалистичным геймплеем. Для Black Mesa будет необходима любая игра на движке Source"A celebration of the last decade!" на Mod DB, а саму игру нужно покупать за 6,77 долларов (420 руб.) в Steam. Дату релиза несколько раз переносили, однако 1 сентября 2012 года на официальном сайте заработал таймер релиза, заканчивающий отсчёт 14 сентября 2012 года. В этот день состоялся неполный релиз (в игре отсутствуют финальные главы). 1 ноября разработчиками всё же был анонсирован Зен, выход которого запланирован на лето 2017 года, потом на осень 2018, а позже на неизвестный срок. Были показаны скриншоты, на которых можно увидеть, какой длины будет начальная глава. Также в Hallowe'en Update была добавлена русская локализация, однако остались проблемы со шрифтом — например, не отображаются субтитры (позже исправлено в Hallowe'en Update Hotfix 1). 19 ноября 2018 года был показан трейлер Зена для Black Mesa. Предполагается что все главы Зена придется проходить 6-7 часов. Обзор Black Mesa, чья разработка началась в ноябре 2004 года, появилась в связи с недовольством поклонников серии, игравших в Half-Life: Source; результат переноса Valve Half-Life на движок Source многими признавался неудачным, так как кроме увеличения полигональности моделей и некоторого улучшения графики не были использованы все возможности движка, а также не были созданы новые, более качественные модели. Black Mesa содержит собственные текстуры, модели, звуки, озвучку и музыку (написана звуковым дизайнером мода Джоэлом Нильсеном), созданные специально для мода. Однако разработчики намерены сохранить все элементы геймплея оригинальной игры без добавления совершенно новых врагов, оружия и уровней. В игре использованы модели Half-Life 2 с новыми текстурами (такие как монтировка, Colt Python, хедкрабы, барнаклы, вортигонты или вороны)Things you should know about the mod - FAQ на форуме Black Mesa. С начала разработки команда выпустила множество фотографий, в том числе скриншотов большинства глав и многопользовательских карт, моделей, рендеров, концепт-артов, а также видео с геймплеем и трейлеров с отрывками саундтрека. Скорее всего из-за того, что мод является сторонним, Valve в частом порядке попросило команду убрать из названия слово Source, дабы избежать путаницы, что является официальным продуктом Valve, а что нет. В какой-то момент был запланирован ремейк Half-Life: Uplink. Он был создан сторонним разработчиком и выпущен под названием Black Mesa: Uplink. Разработчики выпустили тизер в 2005 году и полнометражный рекламный ролик в 2008 году. Они также выпускали изображения, видео и концепт-арты во время разработки проекта. Весной 2009 года была названа официальная дата выхода проекта - конец 2009 года, но с тех пор эта дата была изменена на "когда будет сделано" после того, как команда не смогла выпустить игру к намеченному сроку. Игра была выпущена 14 сентября 2012 года. Официальной локализации от российских издателей не будет. Перевод и озвучивание на себя взяла студия "GameSVoiCE"Гордон Фримен вернется на наши экраны сегодня вечером!. 5 мая 2015 года игра вышла в Steam Greenlight, при этом в неё был добавлен мультиплеер. В последующие годы было сделано множество обновлений. В частности, улучшена технология освещения и теней и добавлено смешение текстур. В конце 2016 года было официально объявлено о разработке Зена. В начале 2017 г. появился первый скриншот, на котором изображена пещера в Зене. Релиз назначен на лето 2017 года, однако позже дату выхода перенесли на зиму того же года. После очередного переноса, уже на 2018 год, Crowbar Collective стали чаще оповещать публику о ходе работы. Летом 2018 г. разработчики отчитались по поводу хода создания каждой из глав по отдельности. В серии октябрьских блогов показаны пещеры, болото и пустоши Зена. 19 ноября вышел официальный трейлер. Выход был назначен на вторую четверть следующего года. В декабрьском дневнике разработки показан эффект тумана в параллельном измерении (Зуман, англ. Xog), улучшенный интеллект контроллеров, пехотинцев и вортигонтов, динамические тени от света фонарика, "мягкие" частицы, возможность бега с объектами в руках и прогресс создания оставшихся глав игры. В январе 2019 года команда творцов обнародовала изображения, показывающие физику и дизайн проекта. В мае разработчики продемонстрировали скриншоты с новой растительностью и элементами дизайна. Crowbar Collective похвастались продвижением в разработке главы "Логово гонарча". В начале июня была добавлена новая анимация для зомби и трассера. а также улучшена система наведения РПГ. 25 июня 2019 года вышла техническое демо Зена, содержащее в себе первые три карты параллельного мира. Отличия от оригинальной игры Геймплей Ниже представлен список изменений, затронувших геймплей: *Возможность ускоренного передвижения (спринта); *Функция «зум» (бинокль) костюма HEV 4 (на самом деле эта функция впервые появилась в HEV 5, в Half-Life 2). *Аварийные факелы (фальшфейеры), с помощью которых можно поджигать врагов; *Система достижений; *Возможность разорвать на куски людей или монстров с помощью ручного оружия; *Возможность манипулировать (брать, бросать) трупами мелких (например, хедкрабов и хаундаев) и частями тел крупных монстров, а также людей. *Максимальное количество носимых патронов отличается от оригинала; *Боезапас глюонной пушки расходуется быстрее, нежели в оригинале; *Перепрограммирование турелей, делающее их оружием против солдат и пришельцев (тем не менее, игрок всё равно будет считаться врагом). Турели также можно поднимать и переносить с места на место. В отличие от Half-Life, у турелей кончается боезапас; *Гаргантюа в ранних версиях игры невозможно убить оружием игрока; в текущей Steam-версии это исправлено. *Изменены местонахождение монтировки и порядок получения оружия; *У фонарика не кончается заряд. Отсутствуют: *Тренировочный уровень (добавлен в виде сторонней модификацииBlack Mesa: Hazard Course на ModDB от других разработчиков). *Уровни в мире Зен, и их разработка все ещё в процессе (после прыжка Гордона Фримена в телепорт игра заканчивается). **Сторонним украинским разработчиком Владиславом Лисовиченко (Zloikot) было создано дополнение, добавляющее Зен на основе его моделей из Half-Life: Source, но с улучшенной графикой и новыми текстурами. Люди *На территории комплекса теперь присутствуют женщины. *Внешность людей стала гораздо более разнообразной и теперь они не похожи друг на друга словно клоны. Всего создано 15 типов лиц (одно не используется), создающих множество вариантов внешности за счёт причёсок, усов, бород, очков и головных уборов. *Персонажи стали разговорчивее — в Black Mesa присутствует более 6 тысяч линий диалогов. *В главах Anomalous Materials и Unforeseen Consequences вместо «Эйнштейна» из оригинальной игры рядом с Илаем Вэнсом появляется Айзек Кляйнер (использующий схожую с Half-Life 2 модель), который также заменяет одного из учёных, провожающих Гордона Фримена к лифту, ведущему к антимасс-спектрометру. В отличие от последних, он не только открывает игроку дверь, но и сам идёт к лифту вместе с ним и таким образом встречается с Илаем. *В оригинальной игре охранники могли использовать только пистолеты. В ремейке они могут использовать помимо пистолетов дробовики и револьверы. Враги *Буллсквиды плюются сразу несколькими порциями кислоты, а не одной, что усложняет борьбу с ними; *Вортигонты перезаряжают электрический заряд быстрее, чем в оригинальной игре; *Барнакла нельзя убить одним ударом монтировки, как раньше; *Помимо зомби-учёных, в игре теперь присутствуют зомби-охранники, зомби-HECU и зомби без половины тела; *Зомби получили особенности из второй части: их можно убить, не убивая хедкраба, и они могут кидать в игрока объекты; *Зомби умеют хватать своих жертв и, высоко подняв над землёй, душить; *Бронежилеты солдат HECU похожи не на PCV из оригинальной игры, а на стандартные бронежилеты армии США; *У чёрных оперативниц пистолеты теперь без глушителей, и их можно подбирать; *Тентакл встречается в игре только 1 раз (в ракетной шахте); *Отсутствуют плотоядные пиявки. *Среди солдат HECU присутствуют медики. *M2A3 Bradley был заменён на БТР. *Офицеры HECU могут носить очки или курить сигары. Оружие *В бесплатной версии игры у Глока отсутствует автоматический огонь (в Steam-версии он был возвращён); *Из MP5 теперь нельзя стрелять по одному патрону: даже при кратковременном нажатии автомат стреляет очередью по 2-3 патрона (также исправлено в Steam-версии). Сюжет Если сравнить сюжет с оригинальной игрой, а также её дополнениями, в модификации есть несколько неточностей: *В оригинале присутствует момент, когда игрок в начале игры портит обед некоего сотрудника, а в Half-Life 2: Episode Two выясняется, что обед принадлежал учёному Арне Магнуссону. В модификации игрок Магнуссона не видит, зато встречает охранника, намекающего, что Гордон испортил «сам знает чью» еду. *Также в оригинальной игре пришельцы с Зена начали ассимилировать свою флору и фауну с земной, что в модификации показано не полностью. В вырезанной карте главы «Поверхностное натяжение» отсутствуют данные признаки: не пробиваются органические трамплины сквозь асфальт, в игре они присутствуют только в 2 местах. Также довольно мало мест, поросших странной инопланетной субстанцией, которая была свидетельством запуска процесса ксено-формирования на территории комплекса. В моде данный факт был заменен на полномасштабный военный захват планеты, с участием разных видов инопланетных войск, что было показано перед входом в комплекс «Лямбда». Тем не менее, в версии 0.3.0 данная неточность была исправлена. *В самом начале игры, во время поездки на транспортном вагончике, Гордон наблюдает, как один из охранников стучится в дверь. Опираясь на сюжет дополнения к оригинальной игре Half-Life: Blue Shift, можно считать, что это — Барни Калхаун. Однако модель его лица не совпадает с сюжетом других игр серии. *В Half-Life 2 Кляйнер говорит Гордону, что добавил в его костюм бинокль, однако в Black Mesa он уже есть — разработчики не стали вырезать его из исходного кода игры. *После инцидента, выбравшись из помещения с антимасс-спектрометром, Гордон Фримен видит, как учёный пытается сделать искусственный массаж сердца охраннику. В оригинале охранник возвращается к жизни, в то время как в модификации учёному сделать это не удаётся. *В оригинальной игре после боя на территории Верхнего автопарка игрок должен при помощи гаубицы разнести ворота, после чего оттуда выйдут два пехотинца, уничтожить которых при помощи той же гаубицы нетрудно. В модификации вместо них появляется танк, подбить который куда сложнее, так как гаубица заменена ракетомётом со сложным и неудобным наведением. *В главе Anomalous Materials, после разговора с охранником за компьютером, Гордон следует по первому коридору, который заканчивается овальным углом. Опираясь на сюжет Half-Life: Blue Shift, на месте данного угла ближе к потолку присутствует камера, через которую Барни Калхаун может видеть, как Фримен направляется за костюмом. В модификации камеры там нет; несмотря на то, что поблизости есть другая камера, последняя снимает это место с противоположного ракурса. *В начале игры в оригинале было показано несколько рабочих на погрузчиках, в моде их нет. *Отсутствуют некоторые голосовые оповещения костюма H.E.V. Карты *Некоторые главы и участки были вырезаны или сокращены (возвращены модами Vent Mod, On a Rail Uncut и Surface Tension Uncut), а другие, наоборот, стали длиннее; также изменён порядок некоторых локаций. **Глава Surface Tension сильно сокращена. Так, после того, как игрок подбирает в вентиляции снарков, шахта выведет его не в автомастерскую, как это было в оригинале, а сразу к локации с Гаргантюа. ***В версии 0.3.0 (Steam) вернулись недостающие карты в главу Surface Tension. Они с некоторыми изменениями были взяты из мода Surface Tension Uncut. **В несколько раз увеличена локация с плотиной гидроэлектростанции. *В главе Office Complex оригинальной игры была возможность отключить турель на лестнице, поднявшись к ней через потайной ход (для открытия необходимо разбить потолок в одной из комнат). В ремейке потолок уже разобран, а сам путь к турели ощутимо увеличился, включив в себя проход через вентиляцию и лифтовую шахту. Награды * Mod DB — Лучший разрабатываемый мод в 2005 году . * Mod DB — Лучший разрабатываемый мод в 2006 году . * Mod DB — Поощрительная премия для невышедшего мода в 2007 году . * Wired.com Vaporware 2009: Inhale the Fail (4-ое место) * Wired.com Vaporware 2010: The Great White Duke (4-ое место) * Mod DB — Мод года (2012 год) . Пасхальные яйца *В игре попадаются кружки с эмблемой серии Half-Life — лямбдой в круге и сайтом Valve. *В бумагах, разбросанных по комплексу, можно найти немало интересного: например, эмблему самой игры вместо герба комплекса, забавные рисунки или планы Уоллеса Брина по захвату мира. *Как и в оригинальной игре, в холле сектора C можно включить сигнализацию под столом охранника. *На экране компьютера в углу холла отображается почта на имя Уолтера Беннета, причём на аватаре пользователя изображена модель учёного "walter" из оригинальной игры. *На микроволновке в начале игры есть клавиша Head Crab. Если после каскадного резонанса вернуться к ней, то внутри будет сидеть хедкраб. Включение микроволновки убивает его. *Фамилии на шкафчиках в раздевалке всё так же повторяют имена разработчиков. *По пути в тестовую камеру можно подслушать разговор учёных о повторении некоего масштабного эксперимента. Это намёк на то, что Black Mesa воссоздаёт события Half-Life. *На всех компьютерах с "синим экраном смерти" ошибка вызвана файлом hl2.exe. *После каскадного резонанса в одну из стеклянных капсул в комнате Кляйнера и Вэнса телепортируется хедкраб. Айзек подходит к нему и выражает явное восхищение существом. Надо полагать, что именно этот хедкраб впоследствии получил кличку Ламарр. *В офисном комплексе встречаются фотография кота с подписью "Эрвин Шрёдингер", а также портрет Хеди Ламарр (актрисы, в честь которой назван хедкраб Кляйнера). *На протяжении всей игры встречаются банки из-под газировки Linux Cola. Это намёк на операционную систему Linux. *В главе "Blast Pit" после уничтожения тентакла охранник цитирует культовый фильм "Хищник": "Правду говорят: если есть кровь, то можно убить". *В главе "Queshionable Etics" можно найти надпись "Pizza is lie", что является отсылкой к Portal. *Там же в одном из кабинетов на стенах можно найти портреты разработчиков и фотографии, являющиеся на самом деле скриншотами из Half-Life и Half-Life: Blue Shift. *Там же в полузатопленной лаборатории на одной из маркерных досок обнаруживается Dopefish - рисованная рыбка, часто использующаяся как пасхальное яйцо. *Где-то в комплексе спрятана фиолетовая шляпа-цилиндр. Если отправить её в мир Зен, то игрок получит достижение; юмор, однако, в том, что разработчики периодически прячут шляпу на какой-то другой карте. В текущий момент её можно найти в главе 3, на трубах возле разрушенного перрона Сектора С. *В игре можно найти коробку с надписью "I'm upside down, Please turn me over", что значит "Я вверх ногами, пожалуйста, переверните меня". *В главе "Queshionable Etics" (а возможно и по всей игре) можно найти отсылку к научно фантастическому сериалу "Futurama". На одном из столов лежит книга синего цвета "Good News Bible"; это отсылает к одной из наиболее часто произносимых фраз профессора Фансворта: "Good news, everyone!". Баги Несмотря на многолетнюю историю разработки, полностью современный движок и поддержку Valve, в игре иногда встречаются баги, которые являются предметом насмешек со стороны игроков. * При большом количестве мёртвых NPC на карте трупы могут принимать так называемую Т-позу — ''стандартную позу рэгдолла, стоящего вертикально с распростёртыми руками. Физическое взаимодействие с такой моделью прекращается. Галерея В то время как официальный сайт является основным источником для большинства официальных изображений, все личные веб-сайты соответствующих членов команды также обеспечивают эксклюзивными скриншотами. Скриншоты File:0006-c0a0 release12004.jpg|Во вступительной поездке на поезде. File:0003-c0a0 release12001.jpg|То же. File:0005-c0a0 release12003.jpg|То же. File:0007-c1a0 release11001.jpg|Вестибюль сектора C. File:0010-c1a0 release11004.jpg|Другое изображение сектора C. File:BMS uc wallpaper 1920x1200.jpg|Каскадный резонанс. File:0014-c1a1 release12002.jpg|Замороженная область в главе ''Непредвиденные последствия. File:Mr3 officecomplex 2.jpg|Затопленная комната в главе Офисы. File:0019-c1a2 release12001.jpg|Кровь в главе Офисы. File:C1a2 release12 006.jpg|Зомби в главе Офисы. File:C2a1 release12001.jpg|Вортигонты в главе Включить энергию. File:BM PU Wallpaper 1920x1200.jpg|Солдаты HECU в главе Включить энергию. File:0042-c2a2 release12001.jpg|Хаундаи в главе По рельсам. File:0049-c2a3 release11006.jpg|Морозильник в главе Мрачные предчувствия. File:0051-c2a4 release11002.jpg|Хедкраб в главе Переработка отходов. File:C2a4 mediarelease 06.jpg|Конвейер в главе Переработка отходов. File:0056 st dam.jpg|Дамба в главе Поверхностное натяжение. File:BM Vista Wallpaper 1600x1200.jpg|Панорама в главе Поверхностное натяжение. File:BM Wallpaper 1280x800.jpg|Ремейк [[:File:Surface tension scripted.jpg|раннего скриншота Half-Life]]. File:0065-c3a1 release11004.jpg|Бегущие солдаты HECU в главе "Забудьте о Фримене!". File:0069-c3a2 release11004.jpg|Система охлаждения в главе Ядро Лямбды. Файл:Polygon media 06 gallery post.jpg|Чёрные оперативники в главе Мрачные предчувствия. Файл:Polygon media 05 gallery post.jpg|Вортигонты в главе Мрачные предчувствия. Файл:Polygon media 04 gallery post.jpg|Лаборатория в главе По рельсам. Файл:Polygon media 02 gallery post.jpg|В главе Переработка отходов. Зен Файл:Bms_xen_first_screenshot.jpg|Первый скриншот Зена. Файл:Bms-summer-1.jpg Файл:300399a428a857d4736f745ec285e8c21bfba7e5.jpg Файл:8dff353415178bca862e89533923a44335e50f44.jpg Файл:Bms-summernew1.jpg|Логово гонарча Файл:DJ6AUreW4AApoC6 (1).jpg Файл:Bms october5.jpg|Процесс изменения острова хаундаев: начало Файл:Bms october7.jpg|Первая стадия Файл:Efa0e6f9e25ade4210d1c4666a0ed95767bd83ab.jpg Файл:Efcf051ecf935de2600c4e2896d5e7bb881ac3cf.jpg|Вторая стадия Файл:99d44f512e7c535c8f939b26e52ffe0db66457a3.jpg Файл:Bms-summer-2.jpg|Финальная версия Файл:Bf68a21102123319f8a841696ab22a84efb6018a.jpg|Скриншот "водоёма", первой посещаемой локации Зена Файл:Df0b1d66c11ef9325960d14f5d93f119a5ccc1df.jpg|Вид на водоём сверху Файл:73f91d43aa53ca7faaab679bca70542c16899d04.jpg Файл:75cd8124e2f0743f415d7abb5d6da4c9c32f7bbf.jpg Файл:F43302561636adede5b49febe48cc3f938dad9c1.jpg Файл:Ffbc5365e8c4830ce7dbf2da37da7b9d8726a4b1.jpg Файл:101578cf9b5ec35699c7839f28c65576fd36ab26.jpg Файл:8f47384e4c17db26e3eba176a45a6f11760673f5.jpg Файл:D6f7d9fd9bc73bb9406d0041c0c08b70c2205531.jpg Файл:9c5b82236870e7789af91b75b02e8eaf33c61527.jpg|Фабрика Зена из главы "Нарушитель" Файл:750c5e0cb829bed834466fd969302f7068ef6e79.jpg|Логово Нихиланта Файл:C854bfbda81c1fab0cbc879d208e8f71d621164d.jpg|G-Man в главе "Конец игры" Модели Оружие File:BMS Crowbar beauty.jpg|Монтировка. File:BMS glockskinned.jpg|Glock 17. File:Steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.jpg|Ранняя модель MP5. bm_c2a5c0001.jpg|Скриншот MP5 в игре. File:BMS Magnum beauty.jpg|Colt Python. File:BMS Shotgun beauty.jpg|Дробовик. File:BMS Rpg beauty.jpg|РПГ. File:52285.jpg|Арбалет. File:BMS Tau beauty.jpg|Тау-пушка. Weapon gluonpack.jpg|Глюонная пушка. 2012-10-03_00001.jpg|Скриншот глюонной пушки в игре. File:BMS Tripmine beauty.jpg|Лазерная мина-ловушка HECU. File:BS Tripmine ingame.jpg|Скриншот лазерной мины в игре. File:BS Satchel ingame.jpg|Скриншот радиоуправляемой мины в игре. File:Blackmesagrenade.jpg|Гранаты. File:Hivehand01.jpg|Рукоулей. Snark_nest_BM.jpg|Яйцо со снарками. Worldmodel_snark.jpg|Снарк. 36698.jpg|Станковый пулемёт. NPC File:Headcrab Standard.jpg|Хедкраб. File:Vort Ep2 slave.jpg|Вортигонт. File:Barnacle_Ep2.jpg|Барнакл. File:BMS Zombie beauty.jpg|Зомбированный учёный. File:ZSci Face.jpg|Рендер зомбированного учёного, без хедкраба. File:ZSci T.jpg|То же. File:ZSci Bck.jpg|То же. File:BMS Zombiegrd beauty.jpg|Зомбированный охранник. File:HECU_Zombie.png|Зомбированный солдат HECU. File:HEV_Zombie.jpg|Зомбированный учёный в костюме HEV. File:TxlcDy5PQlM.jpg|То же, торс без хедкраба. File:BMS Beauty scientist bob.jpg|Учёный (ранняя модель). File:Scientistbm-artwork-1.jpg|Рендер учёного. File:Scientistbm-artwork-2.jpg|То же. File:Scientistbm-artwork-3.jpg|То же. Artpic95 1.jpg|Модель Айзека Кляйнера. LwcM7.png|Модель Илая Вэнса. File:BMGuardrdr.jpg|Рендер охранника. Construction51da3b1545dc8.jpg|Рабочий. File:BMS Marine beauty.jpg|Солдат HECU (ранняя модель). 830a7a69d3cd6bd6643fc7e3d28fad56.jpg|Солдаты HECU (релиз). File:BMS Femassassin beauty.jpg|Женщина-убийца. File:XenController.jpg|Рендер контроллера. File:AGrunt Frnt2.jpg|Рендер пехотинца пришельцев. File:AGrunt Nkd.jpg|Рендер голого пехотинца. File:BMS Gargantua beauty.jpg|Гаргантюа. cb79217029ebc1d41df7f03fa03f0c02.jpg|Рендер буллсквида. Houndeye.jpg|Рендер хаундая. 2bbdbf8832c8e9ff5a75deae191a1765.jpg|Рендер тентакла. Транспорт File:BMS Harrier beauty.jpg|Harrier HECU (изначально F-16) File:BMS Jeep beauty.jpg|Внедорожник Чёрной Мезы D90c46eb4a43086f497ea6a90ed6f2de.jpg|Хамви 5d27746a01ae99fc71a0a53f9c1191d5.jpg|Грузовик M35 90186907f6d8e084d1ca588b5dbb8bb7.jpg|M 1075 f283148df9f2557fea6ee6fdfa5bf27c.jpg|AH-64 «Апач» 7a5ca4d032b4ef67f4abbfaeefc00797.jpg|Бронетранспортёр steamworkshop_webupload_previewfile_218555799_preview.jpg|Танк Прочее File:BMS Chargers.jpg|Ранний рендеринг зарядных устройств здоровья и костюма File:Crystalcart beauty.jpg|Тележка доставки образцов File:BM HEV Suit.jpg|Защитный костюм H.E.V. 665bfb3660bc5e9f51b70605b88112ae.jpg|Робот-погрузчик Sentry.jpg|Турель HECU 098a20a9b52c23500a35438e74c911d4.jpg|Подвесная турель Чёрной Мезы Medkit_modern_variant.jpg|Аптечка Концепт-арты File:BMS tram concept.jpg|Концепт поезда. File:BMS mr4 apacheconcept.jpg|Концепт Апача. File:BMS mr1 tank.jpg|Концепт танка. File:BMS Xen concept.jpg|Фанатский арт Зена. Bms swampart.jpg|План локации "Болото" Bms xenart.jpg File:BMZGuard.jpg|Концепт зомбированного охранника. File:AGruntCst.jpg|Концепт пехотинца пришельцев. Примечания Ссылки Внешние ссылки *Официальный сайт *Форум *Вики *Facebook *Twitter *Канал на YouTube * * *Трейлер Зена en:Black Mesa (mod) de:Black Mesa (Modifikation) es:Black Mesa Source Категория:Моды на движке Source Категория:Игры Категория:Half-Life Категория:Хорошие статьи Категория:Ремейки